Parallel
by some.name.here
Summary: Where's that obnoxiously anticipated gunshot ring? Where's that 'thud' of a fallen body he was expecting ever since he heard the news of this meeting? Rated 'T' for language in further chapters.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: Hello to you, my readers! I am a newbie to writing fan fiction stories, so... if you can just do me a favor, don't rip at my hair just yet, please~.  
This is a story concentrating on the meeting of the North and South Korean leaders in Pyongyang on October 2, 2007.  
**DISCLAIMER:** The series "Hetalia" does not belong to me.

- - -

INTRODUCTION

Interestingly enough, the whole procession of people and vehicles seemed perpetually trapped in cessation of time and motion as the couple set foot out onto the debilitated, cracked concrete.

Each inch closer to the line filled the Korean with pure anxiety.

Where's that obnoxiously anticipated gunshot ring?

Where's that 'thud' of a fallen body he was expecting ever since he heard the news of this meeting?

The nation's heart wanted to burst right out of his chest.

**CLICK**.

"President Roh and First Lady Kwon have passed the 38th Parallel Border."

"For the first time in history, the president of our nation has arrived to The North by foot."

The ridiculous amount of snapshots being taken and gigantic cameras blocked every possible view of this incredible event. Countless reporters chatted away in different tongues he had no patience to listen for and differentiate…

How strange. Everyone was safe. Was this actually happening?

No one was hurt…

How surprising… Perhaps there would be actual peace today…

His train of thought was cut off by a suited man with dark sunglasses perched upon his face. The touch to his shoulder was gentle, however it was enough to make the South Korean flinch.  
"Come along, Yong Soo-yah. Let's get going...We're heading into PyongYang."


	2. The Arrival

**Author's Notes**: You know, I never would've thought that 20 people would look at this in less than a day! I'm quite flattered. Thank you very much!

- - -

This was incredible. Yet again, there was a nonviolent crossing of the border, and this time, it was by tread, without the wall of glass or metal. He ignored the tingling sensation that ran down the middle of his spine (1) as he took his seat back in the car provided by North Korea.

The steady revving of the engine and slight, rigid movement of the car threatened to lull him to sleep. He knows that he would've taken the leisure of taking a quick nap on the way to the capitol, but his peaked curiosity intrigued him more. South Korea widened amber, focused oculars as he passed by countless, foreign road signs and people. Everything seemed so much quieter than it should have been.

For roughly 120 miles (2) of traveling, there seemed to barely be any people.

The pedestrians, if there were any, stared at the 'parade' of cars and military or police protection vehicles as they quickly, but swiftly wound through the roads and into the city of PyongYang. There were no family-filled cars.

There was no child running along happily.

There was no buzz of chatter or head turns for questions. Perhaps people here were not interested.

Maybe, even, perhaps they were too afraid to ask anyone.

There was a lack of color and variety in the land, he had noticed. Everything his eyes set on seemed to blend in with all the rest of the country. Needless to say, the young nation felt terrified, homesick, even. Though, why would he choose to feel homesick here, of all places? Was this not the land he romped and played in decades ago? Was this not, actually, his home also?

Eh? What was this gigantic obstruction, all of a sudden?

Ah. Another statue of someone (3)…

_Hmm_, he thought. _The redecorating is definitely not to my taste..._

"Yong Soo, please take your hand off the window. You're going to leave smudges." The familiar, stern voice requested. He pushed his sunglasses up to fit properly on the bridge of his nose. "Though these windows are tinted, your safety is my priority. We wouldn't want the wrong person to be looking in at the wrong time."

"…Thank you, Sung Ja-niim." The nation slipped his hand off the glass, peering at the RyugYong Hotel (4). "Please. Don't worry. It takes a bit more than a gunshot wound to kill me off, da-ze~."

"Even so, you are my responsibility."

"Absolutely not, da-ze. As a nation, you and the people of South Korea are my responsibility. Trust me…" The Im individual flashed a smirk and softly raised an eyebrow to the bodyguard. "I may not look it, but I've been around a bit longer than you have~."

- - -

Smoothly, silently, the wheels of the automobile ceased in rotation. The driver in the front hadn't lessened his tense shoulders even as he spoke, his head stiff in focusing forward. "PyongYang, North Korea. This is your stop."

Yong Soo rolled up his sleeve with some difficulty (who knew suits could be so uncomfortable?) before extending his hand out to shake their driver's hand.

"Thank you very much, da-ze. It was a bit of a trip, wasn't it?"

Maybe he hadn't noticed, or maybe he didn't seem to want to interact, because the driver in beige, standard uniform had not even flinched. "Enjoy your stay." They stated monotonously, and Yong Soo all-too-knowingly nodded his head in understanding. "Yes. Thank you very much. Have a safe trip back."

- - -

**Author's Notes**:

1. Middle… you know, half? Since Yong Soo is the 'human' version of the nation, I decided that the 38th Parallel be located to be this 'split' down the muddle of him.

2. About 120-125 miles of traveling is what it takes to reach from Seoul to PyongYang.

3. There are statues in North Korea, and these are glorified figures from the history of the nation. Whenever visitors pass, they must show their respects to these statues by bowing to them.

4. Check out the hotel, haha. This is a hotel located in the city of PyongYang. It actually looks quite funky. It's never been finished, however.

Guess whose twin is going to show up next chapter?  
**YEP.**


	3. Congregation

**How did this story even get THAT many views?**  
**Thank you so much!**  
**[HETALIA does not belong to me]**  
- - - - - - - - - - -

"Yong Soo-shii, we are scheduled to follow President Roh into the public assembly."

The teenager turned back to their friend and subtly nodded in response, avoiding his curious urge to look at the rearview mirror in the car and…maybe at least get a glimpse of their driver.  
"Yes, yes, thank you very much for reminding me."

"The North's leader will have a speech, followed by President Roh's own. You will be sitting at the left."

"Mm-hmm." The nation nodded.

"It is necessary for you to attend the meeting later tonight. You will be escorted after this public announcement."

"Yup, da-ze."

"After giving the greeting to the public assembly, you are to meet with your bro-"  
Yong Soo abruptly interrupted with a rise of his hand to wave away the other's sentence. "For the sake of my sanity, don't bring _him _up, Sung Ja-shii."

They knit their eyebrows at their own reflection in his bodyguard's sunglasses. "That is, unfortunately, inevitable, da-ze. I've done this before…"

Yong Soo subconsciously scratched at his temple to clear out the strange, unwanted emotion of irritation that made his blood boil deep, deep within him. Even if in this state of condition, South Korea gestured an apologetic bow, staring at his now-clasped hands.  
"I, uh…I know who it is that I need to meet," the Asian nation grumbled, recalling back a rush of onlytheheavensknowwhat. "I know…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Small hands and face pressed against the glass of the window. The toddler stared at the sky as condensation from his body heat accumulated to blur his view.  
He drew an anatomically-incorrect face on the fog, then wiped it away with his oversized sleeve of his sweater._

_"Mom? I thought the weatherman said there would be sun in Seoul today…Does that mean we can't go to the park?"_

_"Is that so? Is it cloudy outside, sweetie?"_

_"Yeah…Ah. Didn't Yong Soo-nim go to the North today?"_

_"That…would be correct."_

_"I hope he's okay."_

_"Honey, Im Yong Soo-nim is the wonderful nation of Korea. He is strong. Don't worry."_

_"…__화이팅__, __용수님__. " _(1)

_"He's going to be just fine, honey. Now, come along. I have your favorite for lunch today."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sung Ja emitted a sympathetic sigh at last, dropping his professional stance to place his hand upon his senior's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "Of course, Yong Soo-shii; my apologies."

"I'm sorry for my outburst. Thank you for understanding."

"Genuinely, it is my honor to serve, quite literally, my country." Sung Ja straightened his shoulders and unlatched the car door.

"Sung Ja-yah, that was lame." Yong Soo scoffed and gently smacked the other's back.

"Only for you, sir."

"I'm very proud of you, da-ze~." The Im shimmied out of the vehicle, letting out unserious grunts of effort.

"You may be my elder, but you look decades younger than I do, Yong Soo-shii. That compliment is nothing less than awkward."

"Ah, ha hah~."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Give me a moment. I'll be out soon."

"Ja Soo, Dear Leader is not going to appreciate your tardiness. Hurry on out, now. The gathering is in less than five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the last four times you dropped by. Hold the fuck up."

"Maybe if you'd hurry, I wouldn't have to _be_ here irritating you."

North Korea emitted something that sounded like an irritated snarl in reply before pressing his ear against the door. He listened as the steps of heavy boots slowly, but finally retreated down the hall outside.  
"Why in the hell does he take even longer to leave every time?" The nation violently threw on his uniform shirt, fumbling with those **mother-fucking** buttons that just didn't seem to **fucking** agree with what his fingers wanted them to do, a—where were his pants?  
Well, **shit**.  
"Come on, Ja Soo. It's only little Yong-Yong. It's only your twin, younger brother. It's not that big of a thing." He mumbled to the empty air that wouldn't, of course, reply. "He's your flesh and blood. He's your little brother."

The nation zipped up his FRIKKIN'-finally-found pants at this point, now tying the laces of his boots.

He smoothed out the wrinkles on his well-tailored sleeves, staring sternly at the mirror inside his bedroom.  
Tall in stature, tanned from rigorous training outside, brown eyes, dark brown locks.  
Ja Soo felt like punching his reflection on a regular basis. It just kept reminding him of— **he** shouldn't even be _mentioned_ until they were to meet.

In case you're wondering who this 'he' is, it was none other than Yong Soo. (But we're sure that you already knew of this.)  
South Korea was far better off than he was. He was cheerful, proud, strong…genuinely happy, even. Ja Soo had the privilege of having more channels on his television set at home. He was caught up with whatever it was that Yong Soo accomplished, did, or tried out. He knew of every success.

He knew of every award.

He knew of every new, innovative thing South Korea would come up with.

...Don't stare at him like he's some sort of stalker...

Im Ja Soo didn't care. He was just ordered to keep an eye on the rest of the world and what they were talking about, especially his neighbors.

Yong Soo just so happens to be on his list.

Ja Soo fiddled with the bangs of his hair that fell over his face, parting a majority of it to the right.

_I wonder how-_

"**JA SOO, HURRY UP**. WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE."

"Son of a—ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING." He threw on his uniform suit coat and slammed the door on his way out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you, a woman? You take too long to change." The escort in similar uniform swiftly rushed the nation out to the front and into the car.

"Just shut up. I had a few things to check on. And don't _rush_ me, damn it."

"Fine, but if we're late, Dear Leader will hold me back from moving up from this damn babysitting gig."

Ja Soo scoffed and gently smacked the other's back. "Don't hold your breath. You heard of Sisyphus, kid?"

"Who?" (2)

"Figures. I swear, you're so lame sometimes."

"Only for you, sir."

"Oh? Me? Your reputation is more like it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Notes:**  
(1). Literally, "Fighting, Yong Soo-nim." It's an encouragement that people in Korea use often.  
(2). The people of North Korea are extremely restricted from the outside world. Since Ja Soo has 'special privileges' as a nation, I let him be a bit more, uh, open, if you will.  
-That whole italicized bit with the child and mother was just something I threw in… I think it's cute if a nation can affect the weather of their country. I don't know, lol.  
-Ja Soo: (JAH-SOO). I've heard of different versions for North Korea, but I think keeping him with short hair is best for now. Men in North Korea do not have long hair at all. The creator of HETALIA keeps North Korea as a male with long hair, so sorry if I don't have him portrayed to your liking. Jahrang in Korean means 'pride', thus his name being Ja Soo. I thought it fit…  
-I've gotten questions about how you pronounce Yong Soo's name. It's 'EEM Y-OH-NG SOO.'


	4. Retrospection

**Author's Notes: **Quite a long chapter, isn't it?

* * *

_Welcome to our prosperous nation! Korea, fighting! Welcome, our brethren!_

_Welcome to our prosperous nation! Korea, fighting! Welcome, our brethren!_

_Welcome to our prosperous nation! Korea, fighting! Welcome, our brethren!_

Inhale.

Pause.

Exhale.

"Hmm…Sung Ja-shii…"

The called guard stepped forward and bent over to their side. "Yes, Yong Soo-niim?"

"How many people do you think may be here, da-ze?"

"Sir, to be frank…I'm guessing quite a lot."

"Ah."

So, indefinitely, this made some very common sense run through the brains of the South Korean guests that gathered.

It was no wonder why they hadn't seen too many citizens on the outside, roaming the streets. Everyone who was anyone had seemed to crowd into the audience here.

The sea of plastic, pink flowers and trinkets held in every single hand in front of them waved in amazing consistency and rhythm. Every syllable matched with every motion with no fault to be found.

Even in 'cheering', South Korea couldn't help but taste the matrix of unsettling constriction diffuse into the air.

The nation felt uneasy, but this was also thanks to the spirits of his people.

They were nervous; therefore he felt it even more so, to which his very mind became swarmed with the thoughts, hopes, and doubts of each and every single living Korean. It didn't matter if they belonged to the north, or the south. Everyone was connected via tradition, language, and blood.

Oh.

Speaking of blood, where was he?

South Korea blinked as a quick blur passed before his eyes.

An officer in beige, who seemed to be a bit out of breath, marched in quickstep past him to the center and stopped at the grand podium. His breath was heavy as he approached the microphones attached at every available angle on the perimeter of the wooden surface in front of him. Camera lights flashed down in front as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. South couldn't help but notice that the glare on his spectacles didn't seem to mask his…what was the unfitting term?

Exuberance?

"Please welcome," the man cleared his throat in attempt to regain composure, "our valiant and strong nation Im Ja Soo!"

…So he was just waiting for his grand entrance, was he?

Figures.

And so Ja Soo entered, quite stiffly, into the assembly. The crowd shouted and hollered with praise and compliments on his stature, power, looks, or awesome blahblahblah.

Yong Soo tuned all that out at this point.

He leaned over in his overly padded seat to take a good glimpse at his twin, not forgetting to put on his 'pleased to see you again' face while Ja Soo passed by the 'South Korea' side of the stage.

As Yong Soo figured, nothing had changed about Ja Soo…

And that was nothing new to him. North had some trouble, if you will, with flexibility.

He still had the same standard uniform.

He didn't change his hairstyle very much at all. Maybe it was a bit longer, though.

Still walked around like his back was nailed to a board.

Still had those unreadable, dark eyes that hadn't changed in over half a century.

South grinned whatever he could muster up and blatantly clapped along with the rest of the people as his mirror image saluted and bowed to the seated officials and the citizens.

President Roh shifted about in his chair after about a moment. He turned his head a few degrees to his nation. "Yong Soo-shii."

Yong Soo responded with an attentive ear as he leaned back, still staring as his brother had taken a seat to the right. "Yes?"

"Yong Soo, we don't want you getting hurt. You had a lot of trouble last time (1) getting here, d—"

"AH. Ah, haha. Yes, yes, da-ze. That's something I'm sure the both of us would like to forget."

"So do be careful. Just in case, I would like to remind you to stay friendly with your older brother. His cooperation is of great importance, as we've discussed."

"I know, but I wouldn't worry, da-ze. The money we're offering for free is too good to pass u—"

President Roh sternly stared at Yong Soo. "Please," they knit their eyebrows in concern, "take his _happiness_ as…almost an obligation. I know you have no other interest than to strangle him, but—"

"Ai~, I'll do everything that I can, da-ze. Don't worry about it." South faced the man and gave a thumbs-up.

"I just don't think you contemplate about him very often is all." The president sighed in an apologetic tone and pat Yong Soo's shoulder. "As my elder, I thought—"

The nation smiled genuinely and reciprocated the shoulder pat. "As my boss, don't worry about my job, da-ze~. I know him personally. Panic about your own. Kim Jong Il is a tough one to negotiate with." Yong Soo smiled charmingly as a recording camera pointed in his direction. "Where is the dear, mighty leader, anyway~?" He inquired with an _agonizingly_ patient tone.

Mind you, that was far less of a description than what Yong Soo felt in that particular moment.

'Hate' was a very strong word, but it was more than definitely…accurate.

Still standing at the podium, the North Korean officer returned to face forward and now gripped onto the glossed, wooden sides.

"And without further ado, all rise in welcoming our dear leader, Kim Jong Il!"

"Oh, hoho." South murmured, ending the conversation with a grin. "Well, speak of the devil, da-ze~…"

And goodness. If President Roh thought the cheering for Ja Soo was loud, he had never seen the capabilities of North Korea's voices. When Kim Jong Il stepped onto the podium, everything went from what seemed to be a whir to a deafening roar.

It was safe to say that Kim Jong Il was the ultimate in everything here in North Korea. This man had the status of a rock star, strategist, genius, and role model…all wrapped in one. (2)

Like the conductor of an orchestra, Kim Jong Il raised his two hands in the air without a word and completely silenced the entire mass in less than three seconds flat. He was short in stature, but incredible with controlling the mentality of everyone who belonged under his hand. The amount of strings Kim Jong Il pulled with a single finger was nothing less than frightening to the rest of the world.

The puppet master had a lot of help from his father Kim Il Sung, who just recently died in the middle of 1994. Like father like son, Kim Jong Il was a terrifying figure who never let his iron grip go.

It was safe to say…the brainwashing hadn't died down very much, if not, at all.

The man started his speech, however South Korea was not dedicating his undivided attention like the last time he dropped by North Korea's place.

But heck, his incredible acting capabilities (3) made him look like he was, and he made sure to keep it that way.

Staying still in his seat was uncomfortable. The swelling pride, joy, and hope of the citizens overwhelmed Yong Soo's chest like he was on the brink of an asthmatic suffrage. Artificially made positive spirits or not, South's skin tingled in reaction. His cheeks puffed out as he exhaled to adjust…or at least try.

"Let's see how things air out, da-ze…" Yong Soo mumbled faintly, suppressing his hands from fiddling with the sleeves on his tailored suit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few minutes crawled by with great tediousness. He was becoming bored quite quickly, which was never a good thing for his victim of choice.

"T'ch. That was one hell of an introduction you gave there. Lowered your voice by a few octaves, I noticed…" They tapped their pen against the armrest of his guard's chair.

"Ja Soo-shii, we were almost tardy just now. I wouldn't take the time to joke around." They replied in a lowered volume of voice, not bothering to look away from the speech of the Korean leader.

"Well, I'm just saying, Seung Ya-shii."

North pretended to look busy, doodling randomly in the notebook on his lap.

"My name is Seung Yu."

Ja Soo scrolled his pen to the bottom of the paper and started writing, peering off to the side with little care for Seung Yu's correction. "Well then, pardon me."

"And what in the world are you writing?"

"Just a little something to our baby brother to the left." Ja Soo ripped off the scribbled note he wrote out at that moment and folded it into a neat little square.

He stared blankly at the hand that held the small piece of paper, tracing the lines of his palm with his eyes. This anticipation and obnoxious spirit from the crowd was starting to irk him. All he heard in his head was excitement over something that wouldn't fucking work out, anyway. It was all a huge publicity stunt to gain some 'suitable' reputation (4), so who would be stupid enough to give a damn and actually hope?

Too many people, that's who, including that disgrace of a brother who he, unfortunately, shared the same tradition, language, blood, and even face with. For all he knew, Yong Soo was nothing but an idiot whose naïve nature whisked him off to become modernized, a clone, and a copy of 'influences'.

They were supposed to build Korea back up again…strong, powerful, and proud...together.

But no, of course not, because life has the habit of pulling tricks out of its hat, and screwing you over with every source of obstacle available.

The day Yong Soo disagreed to follow him and Russia (5) was the first time they ever clashed on anything of that importance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He was tired, sore, and soaked in the sickening, almost vomit-inducing mixture of sweat and blood that was both his and others'. The last, stupid encounter he had only hours ago now left him weaponless and injured. The dirty sneak and a partner in crime stole his gun after stabbing his leg with some makeshift knife._

_Which hurt like hell, mind you…_

_Limping, they progressively made towards the abandoned shelter he and his brother found when they were only children. Painstakingly, he passed over the uprooted trees that blockaded the usual path and stepped precariously in case someone may have planted explosives in the dirt, even if no living soul came out to these parts of the land. He hoped and prayed to whatever high being available that the building was still there…_

_Because they know that there would never be a place to comfortably call home._

_So, at least, this building would help._

_It was located far and away from the cities, villages, and the people in Korea. No one else knew about this spot aside from these two brothers, and they swore to keep their secret from all, including the rest of their siblings. Besides from just a place to talk and play alone as children, maybe it would be able to serve for some other use now. He needed to rest. Think. At least get as far away as possible from the voices of the nation._

"_It's still standing." He murmured in relief, quickening his pace to a slow jog up the hill as he approached the hideaway. _

_The entrance to the building was a small, window-sized hole on a wall, for the steel door never did budge in years._

_Though, there was no way that he would take the time or effort to try and crawl through it in his condition._

_And so he hit his back against the cemented wall, carefully inching, lowering himself to take a seat in the now dead grass and dust. He cooled down in the provided shadow, knowing very well that it would also help camouflage his figure from a distance. _

_**You killed her!**_

_**Father, will you come home tonight?**_

_**Take care of them while I'm gone. **_

_**Tell him that I'm sorry.**_

_**I'll see you in your dreams, dear. Don't worry.**_

_The soldier picked up a random rock in his reach and chucked it out into the light of the sun, down the slope he had just treaded up. He watched the small cloud of dust formed from impact rise and blow off to the side in the humid breeze._

"_Oh, just shut up, all of you…"_

_Not a beat was missed as the same stone he had thrown came flying at his face. _

_Perhaps he finally lost his mind, or something out there was out to get him…like the majority populace of his people._

_They caught the flying object in their hand and stared curiously at it._

…_The citizens of Korea must not have appreciated that comment very much…_

_CHAK._

"…_One question."_

_Ooh. Someone was coming up…_

"_Can you sleep at night with all the cries and gunshots in the background and in your head?" _

_The soldier stared down the visible barrel of the rifle now aimed at his face, but not before taking a good look at his visitor._

"_Ah, haha. Hey there, Yong Soo-yah."_

_Yong Soo kept his arms steady and ready to fire, walking up and towards his target with little hesitation in his step. He stopped, close enough to press the sun-warmed metal against the body._

"_Come on, now. You're not answering my question." He lifted his brother's chin with the end of the barrel, lastly placing it on their forehead._

"…_Haven't slept properly in weeks, really. You?"_

"_T'ch. Not sure anyone has, to be honest."_

_The elder shrugged his shoulders into a slump and stared, calmly, at the different uniform his flesh and blood in front of him wore. It was with some disdain, but not as much as he had in previous days. _

_He didn't care anymore. _

_He didn't care for anything anymore._

_Yong Soo released the safety of the heavy, black weapon in his hands. _

"_If you're going to kill me, do it quickly, please, while I still have my pride." Ja Soo closed his eyes and lazily placed the rifle to his chest, waving his free hand hurriedly to speed things along. "Let's go, let's go."_

_The sniper grinned widely and gave stress to the trigger, stepping back to take a good look at the hopeless man in front of him. "Well, if you insist…" He squinted his eyes to intently focus. "…Wouldn't want to go against someone's wishes, of course."_

"_I get it. You win. Shut the fuck up and sh—"_

_**BANG. **_

"…"

"_Shoot~. I missed." Yong Soo lowered his aim. _

_He tapped the butt of the rifle against his boot._

_Ja Soo opened his eyes and turned his head to his left. He examined the shot brick a few far, FAR feet away from him. _

_Not even the shrapnel came close._

" _I ran out of bullets, I see." The younger brother flipped his weapon over, looking down the barrel. "Hmm. What a sad, damn disappointment, da-ze." _

_The victim stared inquisitively at his supposed-to-be killer. _

"_Just what… in the hell was that?"_

_Yong Soo whistled a tidbit of 'Arirang' _(6)_ as he dropped the gun unceremoniously, kicking it off to the side with one swift motion._

"_What? Da-ze? It's cute, isn't it? I made it up not too long ago. It makes what I say seemingly less serious…or at least give someone a good laugh." _

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets and knelt in front of them. "I see why China says 'aru', I guess. Helps a lot." They placed a small vile of cleaning alcohol and a roll of bandages to their side, folding up Ja Soo's pant leg quicker than the patient could try and respond. _

"_Now let's see that cut of yours, shall we?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ja Soo scoffed at his memory and rubbed his eyes with the hand holding his note.

The imbecile-of-a-twin needed the simplest definitions and explanations, but replied with the most ambiguous or blurry crap ever when he felt like it.

North blinked a few times to catch up on what was going on now. He had missed the entire speech by his boss, already, for the South Korean president was now somewhat closing up his own…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Why didn't you sh—AGH. SHIT, YONG SOO!"_

_"The cleaning alcohol is going to sting just a tiny bit. Hold still, or you'll mess me up."_

_Ja Soo inhaled a sharp breath through grit teeth before gaining back his composure. "I try to conquer you, and you help me with my wounds? Why don't you just ki—"_

"_If you got stabbed any deeper, this would've become a serious problem, you know. Be careful, da-ze." Yong Soo propped up his older brother's leg on his knee and began wrapping the wound quickly. _

"_Yong Soo, at least fucking look at me while I'm talking…" _

'_Doctor' Im stopped his treatment midway and glared directly at the other Korea. "I said to hold still." He raised a slender brow in question. "Too many gunshots make you deaf, or what?"_

_Yong Soo took his brother's hand and placed an index finger on his palm. He began tracing out some Korean characters with dots in between to differentiate every syllable. His eyes never released from the locked, steady gaze he had with the nation._

_**GAH. **_

_**MAHN. **_

_**HII.**_

_**ISS.**_

_**UH.**_(7)

_And at this point, Ja Soo gave up his harassing, feeling a bit intimidated from such elongated eye contact. _

_Minutes like decades passed._

_Yong Soo finally finished, smoothing out the air pockets in the bandaging one last time before standing up and dusting off his hands. He dropped his vile and roll of bandages back into his pant pockets with an exhaling of breath as he started his walk down the hill. _

"_Unfortunately for me, I'll be seeing you around, hyung _(8)_."_

"…_Likewise. Unless, of course, either one or both of us die…"_

_Yong Soo tilted his head slowly, stretching the tight spot in his neck that had bothered him for a while. "Nah. I doubt that I'll be lucky enough to see you dead. _

"_And I know I won't be gone anytime soon." _

_They scratched at the back of their head and turned to face the resting sibling._

"_We're both too stubborn to die this early, da-ze."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Soo-shii."

"…Ngh…"

"JA SOO-NIIM."

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?"

"Ja Soo-shii, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Quit touching me."

Seung Yu let his grip on Ja Soo's shoulder go. "Then pay attention. It looks like they're about to do something."

"…Hope for the mighty nations of North and South Korea to live together in peace." President Roh paused a moment as the crowd and the officials behind him applauded in consent and agreement.

Ja Soo never understood why people left pregnant pauses in the middle of their speeches. Practically screwed over everyone's time.

Everything should've been cut to the chase by now.

Besides…His ass was falling asleep.

"Thank you. And to commemorate this historic occasion, we would like for our two representatives to step forward."

"Well, finally."

Ja Soo fixed the placement of the hat on his head and stood, sliding his notebook and pen under his seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whenever the nations were asked 'to step forward', it basically meant that it was time to show the kids back home what all the minutes of blabbing and spitting into the microphones was about.

It wasn't like the handshake was mandatory. In truth, he and Yong Soo didn't need to sit and look pretty while hormone-driven teenage girls fawned and gawked in the crowd.

But people were simple creatures. They needed to see physical agreement.

What a waste of time…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the two of them stepped forward, North and South Korea took a good, square look at their approaching reflection.

And they both knew that it would be difficult to even fake a smile during this visit.

Ja Soo surprised the audience, as he was the first to extend his hand out towards his little brother. Yong Soo almost acted on reflex to defend himself, but much to his relief, he connected his hand with theirs instead.

All spectators and guests clapped, whooping in encouragement and victory as the media piranhas front row center talked endlessly and took pictures for blogs, newspapers, articles, and albums. No one would hear anything if the two Koreas were to, perchance, converse at this moment.

Ja Soo took the risk, anyway.

North sneaked in a faint smirk that pulled on the corner of his lips. "Welcome back to my turf, dongsaeng (9)."

South smiled widely enough for the both of them and nodded. "Thank you very much for having accepted this… meeting proposal, Ja Soo-niim."

"Oh, come now. Aren't I your hyung-niim?" The elder gently placed his hand on Yong Soo's shoulder, but gave a squeeze that was too tight to be called 'friendly'.

Yong Soo took his brother's hand and placed an index finger on his palm. He began tracing out some Korean characters with dots in between to differentiate every syllable. His eyes never released from the locked, steady gaze he had with the nation.

**NII. **

**GAH.**

**NEH.**

**HYUNG.**

**ANH.**

**II.**

**YAH. **(10)

"…So that's how it's going to be, hmm?"

South snatched the folded note in their handshake and dropped it inside his inner coat pocket.

"For now, yes."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. This is the second encounter for 'peace' between the Korean countries. The first one was a bit more than rough.

2. No kidding. This man's written many books, directed various movies, and has songs dedicated to him…Actually, the majority of songs created by artists in North Korea are…

3. Korean dramas. Watchers know what I mean.

4. Many people believe that the only reason why North Korean leaders agreed to this 'meeting' was to maybe develop some good name…and the money South Korea offered sounded pretty damn good, too.

5. North Korea is based off of communism (and somewhat...or very much so, of a dictatorship.) **Much** of their support came via land from Russia under certain agreements and contracts between the two. (Much of these promises and support slowed down greatly after South Korea and the Soviet started becoming buddies.) South Korea's government is democratic, just like the United States.

6.'Arirang' is arguably the most famous folk song of Korea (both North and South. This was created before their separation). If you haven't before, go listen to it. Now.

7. Meaning "Hold still"

8.'Hyung' is the title of 'older brother' that a younger male will give.

9. means 'younger sibling'.

10. "You are not my (older) brother."

**Please review!**


End file.
